happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Ice Age". Plot (Meanwhile in the Ice Age, Gloria's group arrive from teleporting with the time machine) *Gloria: Ah, we made it in. *Seymour: Much better. *Noah: What did you do? We were suppose to go to Adelie-Land! *Gloria: Sorry about that. We have no place to go and this is the only world that we can go to. *Norma Jean: The time machine have to rest no matter what. Just keep it with you. *Gloria: This time machine is light to carry as a soft ball. *Memphis: Let's keep on going. We're in a different dimension right now. *Maurice: We're in another dimension? *Memphis: Yes. The sky is different than from our world. *Noah: And the looks of the world, it's hideous! *Terry: Come on, we don't have all day but to stay here. *Noah: Ugh, fine. Let's go. *Michelle: You're acting a bit selfish right now. *Noah: No i'm not. (While the penguins are walking into the Ice Age, at the Dark Dimension, the shards are watching the penguins in the magic ball where they can spy on the group) *Shard Penguin #1: Master, the rest of the penguins are in the Ice Age. *Feather God: Penguins. They're in a different dimension. What lies the universe with a bunch of snow in the Ice Age. *Shard Penguin #2: I heard that the animals have suffer from the meltdown, the dinosaurs, the continental drift and suddenly, the meteor strike. *Feather God: The collision course. Everything have changed in the Ice Age. Now this is a universe i am planning to destroy and ah ha! The penguins are there and i'm going to destroy it with the penguins staying here. My three shard minions, go to the Ice Age and stop the penguins from coming through and escaping. *Shard Penguin #3: You got it. *teleport with the other shards* *Feather God: If Mumble is out of the group, then the rest of Antarctica will be next afterwards. *evil laugh* (Back with the penguins in the Ice Age as they walked into the wicked place where snow and mountains are upside down in view) *Gloria: Wow. *Memphis: Whoever did this is a work of art. *Norma Jean: No. I seen worse than that. *Terry: What a mess. *Edwin: Is it me or this place is forbidden as the Forbidden Shore. *Erik: What happen? *Michelle: I've never seen anything like this before. *Noah: Keep going. We'll find a way out on our own. *Gloria: Do you think we'll get back home in time? *Noah: Maybe, maybe not. *Memphis: We're leaving today and that's final. *Noah: No. We're in another dimension. Our home is gone once again and we have no home to live! *Memphis: I didn't say that we're moving. *Noah: We shouldn't stay at Adelie-Land in the first place. *Memphis: Then why did we end up in a dangerous place where the crack would be coming to cut us off. *Gloria: Guys, stop! We can't fight over a situation like this. *Memphis: Gloria, let the adults handle this. *Gloria: Hello? I'm a adult and you can't tell me what to do. *Maurice: It's the grandparents choice. Just leave it to this Gloria. *Gloria: Ugh. (Three dromaeosaurus are in the sky, spying on the penguins) *Gavin: Heh heh heh, look like a load of lunch to us. *Gertie: I wouldn't eat all of it if i were you. *Roger: It seem that the penguins are fighting. *Gavin: Go get them stupid. Save some room for us. *Roger: Hey, i thought we were going to capture the eggs. *Gavin: I didn't say we were going to capture the eggs, i want you to eat the penguins! *Roger: Ooh, who are the fluffy ones? *Gavin: Chicks. They're mine. *Gertie: Oh my gosh, i want the baby chubby one. *Gavin: Let's get some penguins! *Gertie: Lunch for everyone! (Back with the penguins) *Memphis: Okay, now you're being a stubborn about this. *Noah: Yes. You can't even shut up whatever we're going on a field trip. You even act like your baby self. *Memphis: No i don't. (Gavin, Gertie and Roger capture Erik, Bo and Atticus) *Erik: Mommy! *Bo: Help us! *Attcus: Hey! *Gavin: We got the kids! *Gertie: We got our snack! *Roger: Come and get us penguins! *Gloria: They're stealing the kids. Let's go chase after them. *Noah: Go go go! Chase after those flying dinosaurs! *Gavin: Ha ha ha! You can't catch us all! *Roger: Nah nah nah boo boo, you can't catch us. *Gertie: The penguins are running to us. *Roger: Dang it, i shouldn't say nothing. *Gavin: Great Roger. Now you got us into trouble. *Roger: No i did not. *Gavin: *hit Roger and drop Atticus* Liar! *Roger: Hey! The penguin is falling! *Atticus: *falling* Ahhhhh. *Seymour: Atticus, i got you! *catch Atticus* Gotcha. *Atticus: Daddy. *Seymour: Don't worry. Daddy is here to save you. *Gavin: Roger, stop them! *Roger: Yes father. *Gavin: You're not going anywhere you flightless birds. *Noah: Go! Go! We must escape. *Ashley: Take this! *throw a rock at Roger* *Roger: Ow. Watch it. *Terry: Did you see that? *Mary: Yeah, let's do the same thing. *Lauren: Everyone, let's throw rocks at the flying dinosaurs. *Atticus: Yeah, that's for capturing me. *Maurice: Get them people! (The emperors started to throw rocks at Gavin, Gertie and Roger) *Gavin: Hey hey hey, stop it! *Gertie: Let's get outta here! *Roger: Up up and away! *Gavin: Let's leave before the penguins get the kids. *Seymour: You're not going anywhere without the kids! *Miss Viola: Come back here. *Gloria: You're not leaving without my precious Erik. (Buck is relaxing on the tree branch as he hear Gavin, Gertie and Roger getting hit by the rocks) *Buck: There's danger going on in the path way? Not on my watch. *jump off the branch to go after the dromaeosaurus* (Three shards pop out of the portal as they sense a stack of meteor rocks in the volcano) *Shard Penguin #1: I see something. *Shard Penguin #2: What? *Shard Penguin #1: Shards covered in rocks. Now that's what Feather God is planning to do to blow up a single universe. *Shard Penguin #3: Interesting. *Shard Penguin #1: Go go go. Look for the meteor stack of rock shards. (Back with the penguins, they are still throwing rocks at Gavin, Gertie and Roger) *Roger: Gosh, they're still throwing rocks at me. *Gavin: Go fight them you stupid. *Roger: Fine. Ahhhhhh!!!!! *hit Memphis* *Norma Jean: Baby. *Memphis: Ow. What is that all about. *Noah: *use a stick to hit Roger* Get out! Get out! Get out! Leave our friends alone! *Roger: Stop, stop, stop. Stop hitting me with that stick. *Gavin: Stop being a doofus and kill him! *Roger: You got it. *get hit by Buck* *Buck: Stop right there where your going. *Gavin: Buck?! Outta the way! *Buck: Oh no, not those dromaeosaurus again. Where are you guys from? *Noah: We don't have time for answers. They're getting away with the kids. *Buck: Don't worry, i'll stop them from stealing your kids. *Gloria: Thank you. *Miss Viola: Oh wow. *Gavin: Don't even think about it Buck! You'll never steal one of the penguins. *Buck: Here, you want it? Go get them! *throw two rocks at Gavin and Gertie* *Gavin: *get hit and drop Erik* Ooh. *Gertie: *get hit and drop Bo* Ahh. *Erik and Bo: *screaming and falling* *Buck: *jump and catch Erik and Bo* Your babies are safe. *Gloria: Erik. *Miss Viola: Boadicea. *Bo: Mommy. *Erik: I love you mommy. *Roger: Hey, not cool. *Gavin: *land on the ground with Gertie* You cannot escape this time weasel! *Buck: First Rudy, and now Gavin! *kick Gavin* *Gavin: Ugh, idiot. *Noah: Go away, shoot shoot shoot! *Gertie: Fly away! *Roger: I wanna go home! *Gavin: Penguins and Buck, you will all pay for this! Let's get outta here and steal some eggs. *Gertie: These guys are weak to carry in our stomachs. *fly away with Gavin and Roger* *Buck: Are you guys okay? *Seymour: Hell yeah. We're safe and good. *Noah: We went to the wrong way where everything is a twist. *Buck: Don't worry. That stuff is old news. The herd must have moved since the meteors crushed their home. My home was crushed by the continental drift too. *Gloria: We lost our home once. The Doomberg blocked our homeland until a friend of ours bring a load of penguins to free us all and move to a new home. *Buck: Oh, you're just like me. *Maurice: Okay, no more backstories and let's get going. *Buck: Fine, whatever. Just cut to the chase and let's move along. *Maurice: Thank you. *Norma Jean: Get up Memphis. *Memphis: *get up from Norma Jean's fins* Ugh, that punch was a shame. *Norma Jean: Don't worry, it will get better soon. *Memphis: I wish Mumble was along all together. But shame that he died. *Norma Jean: I miss my baby. *Memphis: We should have never let him off in the first place. (Back at Antarctica in the ice cavern where Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will are walking to find Snow Hill Island) *Mumble: This ice cavern is so long. *Dilo: Yeah. Working and discovering places like this is a lot of work. *Tilly: Too much work to discover. *Bill: Wow, i'm sweating. *Will: Water is coming from our skins and we can't help it, alright? *Mumble: Just like in the summer time when the mommies go out to fish and the daddies have to stay to watch over the snowstorms. *Dilo: I wonder why they do that. *Tilly: Yeah. Mating season man. *Dilo: And the worse of all, Blizzard Season. *Mumble: Gross, not that. *Bill: I hate staying in the water. *Will: Me too. I want to explore what the world is like. *Bill: But you left me the other day when we split up. *Will: That's why i don't want to be in a conversation like this. *Mumble: You know where were going. *Dilo: Yes. Once we find a way out, we will get to Snow Hill Island in a hour. *Tilly: Traveling take forever to move our bodies. *Will: Unless you swim. *Bill: Yeah, me and Will used to do that back in the ocean. *Mumble: Are we going to go big or go home? *Dilo: We're going home. *Tilly: Yes. But let's discover the whole ice cavern first. *Mumble: Right back at it. (The background song "Go Big or Go Home" by American Authors plays as Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Will and Bill explore the ice cavern. Mumble and Dilo look at the frozen water with the frozen fishes as Tilly, Bill and Will try to dig on the snow.) *Tilly: Come on, come on, come on. *Will: Dig some treasure. *Bill: Please be some treasure, please be some treasure. *Dilo: Hey guys, there are no treasure in the land! *Mumble: Let's keep on going. *Tilly: Fine. No treasure for us. (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Will and Bill swim into the deep water of the ice cavern) *Mumble: Wow. *Dilo: No predators at all. *Tilly: Fun fun fun. *Will: Weeeee! *Bill: I'm swimming like a superhero! *Mumble: This is so much fun than swimming in a swimming pool. *Dilo: I feel like a kid again. *Tilly: Yabba yabba doo! (Next, the gang are sliding in the snow hill of the ice cavern) *Mumble: Ya hoo! Ya ha ha ha! *Dilo: Good old sliding days. *Tilly: Weeeeee! *Will: Whoa whoa whoa. The snow is too slippery. *Bill: Slide like the wind. *Will: You know when to slide when the snow is inside of the ice cavern. *Mumble: I feel like a athlete. *Dilo: Yippie dee and that's fun. *Tilly: Okie snowkie. (Then, the gang walk all the way to the snow hill) *Mumble: That is one big snow hill ahead. *Dilo: Early to catch the ice. *Tilly: Man, i'm big. *Will: Too high.......too low. *Bill: Gosh....gosh.....gosh. What a load of snow. (Last, the gang push some ice cubes out of the way) *Mumble: Move these ice cubes out. *Dilo: They're not bad. *Tilly: They're big in size of a elephant seal's body. *Will: Pushing the ice cube is really hard. *Bill: I could get used to it. *Mumble: Not bad at all. *Dilo: I'm getting a load of this! *Tilly; That was fun. *Will: I feel like a stick. *Bill: We're not sticks. *Will: Hey. *Mumble: Alright, let's keep on going. *Dilo: Right on it. *Tilly: Fun is where the good time starts. *Mumble: Okie dokie. (The background song end and meanwhile at Adelie-Land, a fish festival is being held and many penguins are giving out fish to everyone) *Lovelace: Free fish! Get your free fish here! *Sven: All free. *Hugh: All rights reversed. Copyright me. *Sven: Hey, that's my line. *Hugh: Nah, i'm just pulling your feathers. *Sven: Ha ha ha, very funny mister. (The Adelie Amigos and Carmen are eating the fishes at the table) *Ramón: Ha ha ha. These little fishies taste good. *Raul: I wish i can get another bite. *Rinaldo: What? We have more! Didn't you see them? *Raul: Oh, never mind. *Nestor: I can go big and strong as a walrus. Huff huff. *Lombardo: Easy piece of cake. *Carmen: Fat chance fish. *eat the fish* Fat chance. *Ramón: I got your fat chance on you. *Carmen: Silly Ramón. *Black: Anyone wanna try our fish special? It has shrimps in it. *Raul: Ooh, yes. *White: Take one any you like. Don't go crazy with these. *Ramón: We won't drop them down. *Black: Just take it, will ya? *Nestor: Oh sure. What a pleasant. *Black: Now that's the way a penguin should feast on a fish. (On the top of the big mountains, Scrat is looking for a spot to place his acorn somewhere. He bury the acorn on the snow as another shake shuffles, causing Adelie-Land to cause an earthquake) *Lovelace: What was that? *Sven: Uh oh, stranger danger, stranger danger. *Hugh: I have a bad feeling about this. *Ramón: Oh no, what's happening? *Raul: Earthquake....earthquake. *Nestor: It can't be happening. *Rinaldo: We haven't gotten a earthquake in Adelie-Land for years. *Lombardo: Not another one. *Carmen: Deja vu. (The crack started appearing to spread across Adelie-Land) *Little #1: There is a crack on the loose! *Little #2: We're all gonna die. *Chinstrap #1: It's going into the cliff. *Chinstrap #2: Step back, step back. *Magellanic #1: Stranger danger, stranger danger. *Magellanic #2: We have a bad feeling about this. (The earthquake rumble to Adelie-Land as mountains started to shake and the ice falling apart of the land) *Lovelace: The land is breaking apart! *Sven: Oh no, everything big and small is turning upside down! *Hugh: We need to find a way to get out of here. *Lovelace: There is no escape, we are stuck! *Black: We need another way out. *White: How about the cave? *Lovelace: The cave? We have a secret entrance there. Everyone to the cave! (Scrat tries to pull the acorn out as he got the acorn out of there and the mountain collaspes, making Scrat fall to the place where the penguins are as the snow started to go into the water) *Ramón: Oh no! *Raul: We got some real danger going. *Rinaldo: Scary scary scary! *Nestor: It can't be happening. *Lombardo: Have you ever seen a squirrel like this before? *Nestor: No. *Lovelace: Guys, go to the cave now! *Sven: Lovelace, i see some trouble going on! *Hugh: The squirrel is heading to your grass spot. *Lovelace: What?! *Scrat: *walk into the grass spot and place his acorn to the grass spot* *Lovelace: No, no, no! (The land split into half as Scrat got the acorn from the grass spot with Sven's ice glacier falling apart) *Sven: No! My beautiful glacier! *Lovelace: You cracked my land! Get out of here! *Scrat: Ahh! *jump into the icebergs* *Hugh: He's getting away! (The ice started to break and block the caves from escaping) *Black: What the? *White: We're trap! *Ramón: Not again! *Raul: Why everything is a nightmare come true! *Sven: Guys, there is no way out. This is the end of us now. *Rinaldo: We be doomed! *Lombardo: Guys look! There's even more. *Nestor: Even worse than that. (The big ices break the entrance to the exit of Adelie-Land as the snow drift headed to the penguins) *Lovelace: I guess we're all gonna die then. *Sven: What if the platform you're all standing on become ships? *Hugh: That will be a bit coincidence to everyone on Adelie-Land. *Carmen: Oh look, there it goes. *Black: The snow drift has finally comes. *White: This is it. (The snow drift blast the icebergs where the penguins are standing to the ocean with Scrat falling into the water with his acorn as Adelie-Land collapse into pieces. The earth shuffle stop from the crack as the noise come from the ice cavern where Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will are) *Mumble: What was that? *Dilo: Sound like a little crack to the test. *Tilly: Did we done something wrong? *Will: No. *Bill: We didn't do that. *Mumble: Come on, the place to Snow Hill Island gotta be here somewhere. (In the ocean, two icebergs with the penguins of Adelie-Land are shipwrecked and stranded by the ocean) *Lovelace: No........my homeland is gone. *Hugh: Our homeland is gone. Thanks to you. *Lovelace: I didn't do anything. Oh lord, please help us all. We have no mercy to stand into a land like this. What is going on with this world?! No no no, i'm going to lose a million of penguins and fans alike. *Sven: Don't worry Lovelace, we can fix it for you. *Ramón: Don't forget to add the glue and blocks. *Lovelace: No no no! This is stupid! Ramón, ever since you saved us all from the skuas, why would you take the penguins to a new home like this? This is your big mistake. *Ramón: Because, since two conflicts were happening in Antarctica, we have Mumble go after the aliens and we have to deal with the skuas from suffering my flock to death. *Lovelace: Idiot! We shouldn't stay at the old Adelie-Land back then. *Raul: Well, can we move to Mumble's homeland? His homeland is bigger than Emperor-Land was. *Lovelace: Nope. Everything in this world is no matter how big, no matter how small is connected in ways we never expected. *Sven: I don't know where are we going to live. How about Paulet Island? *Lovelace: Too far from here. Even the neighbors are annoying back there. *Nestor: Oh, how about we turn to Cape Adare and get Roy and Xever's attention. He can help us all there. *Lovelace: That's right. Everyone turn left to go to Cape Adare! *Black: Turn turn turn! *White: Left feet, left feet. (The penguins tap on the icebergs to turn left to sail over to Cape Adare) *Lovelace: Ha ha ha, we're sailing to Cape Adare. *Lombardo: I hope one of our friends help us there. *Carmen: I bet our chick buddy Montay can help us with the situation. *Raul: No matter how big the world is when climate changes trend to spread across the Earth. *Rinaldo: You know? *Raul: No! Not even a thing. *Carmen: Ha ha, very funny. *Raul: I can tell my jokes all day, all year along. *Sven: Whatever you say Raul, you will always be my favorite Adelie Amigo member. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories